


Волшебство и единорог

by Juri_terminator



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Kinda fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhys likes talking with a plastic animal toy, but i'm not sure - Jack still behaves ill, magic tricks with penetration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator
Summary: Волшебник Джек поражает своими невероятными способностями обычного парнишку Риса.





	

Кофе-брейк прошел для Риса, как пожар проходит по лесам в жаркие летние сезоны.  
  
Рис ничего не осознавал, не понимал и безучастно прихлебывал кофе, заботливо врученный ему самим господином директором Красавчиком Джеком. Не то чтобы они были знакомы до этого момента. Не то чтобы к этому вообще были какие-то предпосылки. Красавчик Джек, явившись, как скаг на голову, просто на пару минут вмешался в его личное пространство, панибратски похлопал Риса по плечу, а потом уплыл творить позитивную атмосферу и смерть в рядах своих подчиненных.  
  
Все, что Рис ожидал от этого кофе-брейка, - нагоняй от начальника за «демонстративно незаинтересованный вид», пара светских бесед с коллегами и фирменное имбирное печенье «Гипериона» с шоколадной крошкой.  
  
Но Джек пришел. Он держал два стаканчика с кофе, один из которых Рис, вяло кивнув, принял из щедрых рук директора. Джек расселся рядом, расплылся в кресле, довольно выдыхая крепкий запах кофе.  
  
\- Кексик, - благодушно протянул он. – Тебе не скучно на этой благочестивой вечеринке?  
  
Рис настороженно покосился на Джека, не решаясь ответить.  
  
Ему было скучно. Только вот, какой ответ на самом деле был правильный?  
  
\- Я…  
  
\- Кексик, ты можешь быть со мной откровенным, - сказал Джек доверительным шепотом. – Я все видел по твоим глазам. Среди всех этих истуканов, изображавших работу и интерес, ты так откровенно скучал на этом празднике жизни. Прямо как я, понимаешь?  
  
Рис кивнул. Этого хватит?  
  
Хватило. Джек заухмылялся, впился в него пристальным взглядом.  
  
Меня зовут Рис, хотелось сказать Рису. Я ваш большой поклонник, и сейчас вы обратили на меня внимание и даже не убили. Как у вас дела? Зачем вы принесли мне кофе? Вы красивый.  
  
\- Не люблю, когда доклады читают слово в слово с листа, - тихо признался Рис.  
  
\- А ты разве так не делал, кексик?  
  
\- Я еще не выступал, и вообще я никогда не читаю, - Рис неловко улыбнулся, и Красавчик Джек улыбнулся в ответ, смущая и сбивая с толку еще больше. Он отхлебнул кофе и тихо-тихо спросил у Риса:  
  
\- Хочешь покажу фокус с проникновением?  
  
И Рис, конечно же, кивнул, хотя не имел ни малейшего представления, что это могло бы значить.  
Фокус с проникновением.  
  
Рис, краснея, молча уткнулся в свой кофе. Пожар, сухой лес и статистика – много-много статистики из отдела программирования.  
  
Жалко, что Джек так и не спросил его имени.  
  
Фокусы начались сразу после окончания перерыва. Рис даже не успел выступить с докладом, который так тщательно готовил весь уикенд, - стало даже немного обидно, ведь обычно после фокусов, в цирке ли или «Гиперионе», было сложно поддерживать рабочую атмосферу – шум, эмоции и волшебство не давали сосредоточиться на товарообороте и налогах.  
  
Его начальник – строгий потный дядька – вдруг булькнул простреленным горлом и лбом впечатался в стол. Все затихли, вытаращив глаза, а Рис чуть-чуть отъехал в сторону: кровь быстро растеклась по столу и закапала на пол.  
  
\- Магия началась, - степенно заметил Джек, и Рис, точно от ужаса, прикрыл лицо папкой со своим докладом, на самом деле прикрывая улыбку. Джек задумчиво крутился на стуле.  
  
\- Ты! – вдруг сказал он, пальцем указав на Риса. – С повышением! И вали отсюда. Ты! Останься. Ты тоже. И ты. Остальные бегом-бегом-бегом! Дядюшка Джек устраивает зачистку, ну-ну. А ты куда побежал?!  
  
Громыхнул еще один выстрел, кто-то закричал, падая на пол и продолжая скулить от боли в простреленной ноге.  
  
Никто, конечно, не хотел упустить своего шанса – Джек всегда говорил один раз, а потом уже начинал палить вне зависимости от того, предавал ли ты «Гиперион» или же работал в поте лица во славу великой корпорации.  
  
Волшебство момента рушилось на глазах, и Рис на выходе оглянулся лишь на мгновение, а потом, как и остальные, поспешил прочь.  
  
На следующий день ему с курьером неизвестный отправитель прислал миниатюрную фигурку Жопца, завернутую в радужную подарочную бумагу.  
  
  
Рис, никогда не отличавшийся высокими моральными ценностями, работал в «Гиперионе» уже около полугода и чувствовал себя при этом замечательно. Тут постоянно кто-то умирал, корпоративные вечеринки походили больше на пандорскую рулетку с фуршетом смертника, и все, в общем-то, подчинялось каким-то негласным диким законам, приправленным официальным дресс-кодом и деловым этикетом. Рис оказался в своей стихии.  
  
Утром в среду он пришел на работу в новеньких носках, купленных в качестве небольшого презента самому себе – смерть начальника все-таки не должна была пройти так ужасающе бесследно.  
Вон, правда, на всю историю отреагировал несколько по-другому.  
  
\- Фокус с проникновением? – переспросил он хрипло, когда Рис дошел до самой пикантной части истории. – И что бы это значило?  
  
У Риса пылали уши, но он настойчиво это игнорировал.  
  
\- Пуля, проникающая в шею? Нет?  
  
Однако Вон был неумолим – чужое смущение он заметил и принялся хмуро прибавлять два и два.  
  
\- Красавчик Джек угостил тебя кофе.  
  
\- Вон, наверное, это было про пулю.  
  
\- Говорит про проникновение.  
  
\- Про пулю, Вон.  
  
\- Убивает мудака-начальника.  
  
\- Пуля!  
  
\- А потом присылает тебе миниатюрного Жопца.  
  
Рис почти что шипел.  
  
\- Вон! Пуля! И отправитель анонимный!  
  
Но кто еще мог решиться рассылать фигурки Жопца, кроме самого Красавчика Джека?  
  
Вон резко замолк на полуслове, тихо откашлялся, а потом протянул Рису руку, сжатую в кулак. Выглядел он при этом очень виноватым.  
  
\- Прости, бро, - сказал он искренне. – Просто ты ведь так обожаешь Красавчика Джека, и тут такое случается. Я думал, ты умолчал кое о чем. И…  
  
Рис устало ткнул кулаком в кулак. Кофе резко перестал быть вкусным, а жопа миниатюрного Жопца казалась уже не такой сияющей.  
  
\- Если бы… - только и вздохнул Рис. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и из-за пакостливого настроения он даже разочаруется в новоприобретенных носках. Неоднозначностей Рис никогда не любил – но с таким масштабом туманности он сталкивался впервые. Уже неделю о фокусах было ни слуху, ни духу, Жопец постоянно мозолил глаза, как бы напоминая, и Рис в скором времени собирался разочароваться в цирковом волшебстве.  
  
\- Пошли сегодня пить, - грустно предложил он. – Много-много пить.  
  
\- Ты напиваешься с одной бутылки, - осторожно заметил Вон. – Пива.  
  
\- И танцевать?..  
  
Они еще раз озарили мир самым искренним бро-фистом, и перед тем как попрощаться с другом после обеда, Рис, неловко помявшись, попросил:  
  
\- Только Иветт не рассказывай. И про пьянку тоже.  
  
Вон сдержанно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
\- Про пьянку и танцы.  
  
Полчаса спустя после обеденного перерыва Рис получил от Иветт сообщение: «РИС? СЕРЬЕЗНО? ФОКУС С ПРОНИКНОВЕНИЕМ? А МОЖНО С ВАМИ?».  
  
  
Мир менялся, и Рис – вместе с ним. В этот раз полторы бутылки пива стали абсолютным рекордом для Риса, который начинал вести свой счет еще несколько лет назад лишь половиной бутылки. Он танцевал, пил, танцевал и прыгал на танцполе под энергичную какофонию звуков, а потом снова пил – по глоточку и под строгим контролем друзей. Вон преспокойненько глушил виски, а Иветт заливалась шотами, пока разомлевший Рис пьяно прижимал к груди бутылку вишневого слабоалкогольного пива.  
  
\- Рис! – крикнула Иветт сквозь ритмичный грохот басов. – Ты с этим пивом так сидишь. Мне хочется грязно до тебя домогаться и предлагать сладкие коктейльчики.  
  
Иветт тоже была под шофе.  
  
\- Все равно за это буду платить я, - резонно заметил Рис и сделал еще один осторожный глоток. – И за кокейльчики, и за домогания.  
  
Иветт усмехнулась.   
  
\- Все равно стоило попробовать.  
  
\- Ты можешь подомогаться Вона. Он виски распивает нежнее, чем я обнимаю бутылку, - Рис глупо хихикнул.  
  
Иветт махнула рукой.  
  
\- Эта крепость падет слишком быстро.   
  
\- Ну хорошо-хорошо. Можешь подержаться за коленку.   
  
Рис сполз еще ниже на кожаном скрипящем диванчике и вытянул ноги вперед, якобы подставляясь, а Иветт рассмеялась.  
  
\- Я лучше закажу еще шотов. Считай, ты свое счастье уже упустил.  
  
Рис фыркнул, мысли пьяно тормозили, а потому истинный смысл фразы до Риса дошел не сразу. До Иветт – тоже. А вот Вон быстро все понял и только осуждающе посмотрел на Иветт, когда Рис, только что глупо и томно улыбавшийся, начал тускнеть на глазах и, кажется, от напавшей на него меланхолии вознамерился до конца выдуть вторую бутылку залпом в горестном жесте.  
  
Сделать ему этого не дали, но больше танцевать Рис не смог и всю оставшуюся ночь он провалялся на диванчике в отдельной ложе, рассматривая свои носки – тоже праздничные, купленные на смерть шефа.  
  
Чудесный был день. А потом Риса сморил тяжелый пьяный сон, и он так и не вспомнил, как его довезли до дома.  
  
  
На ланч Рис пил крепкий чай и не ел ничего.  
  
Абсолютно никакой еды, даже сэндвича или маффина. Иветт и Вон, пившие ночью еще больше и выглядевшие еще хуже, были с ним солидарны.  
  
Похмельное дурное утро.  
  
Рис состоял в каких-то поразительных отношениях с алкоголем. Отчасти он подозревал, что всему виной было железо, впаянное ему в голову, отчасти он винил дурную наследственность и закон подлости. Даже при всем желании, Рис никогда не смог бы толком напиться, хотя бы раз, чтобы нормально расслабиться – обморок с бутылки пива за «крепко ужраться» не считался, а этому Рис только грустно вздыхал.  
  
Он старательно выжимал чайный пакетик в стаканчик, чтобы в конечном итоге получить состав, способный не только пробудить его, но и убедить, что в этом мире стоило пожить хотя бы еще пару часов.  
  
\- Прошло только полдня, - несчастно проскрипела Иветт.  
  
Вон согласно булькнул чаем.  
  
Рядом кто-то, неловко споткнувшись, громко вскрикнул и обронил поднос – обычное дело. «Гиперион» наводняли лестницы, маленькие подъемы и ступеньки, тот же Рис, например, не мог и прожить ни дня, не упав, не навернувшись на какой-нибудь узорном выступе. Но сейчас впервые в жизни Рису было так больно из-за чужой боли. Все трое, потревоженные шумом, даже не обернулись на неудачника и вжали головы в плечи, а Иветт зажмурилась.  
  
\- Блять, - горько сказал обычно крайне вежливый Вон.  
  
Рис вяло зашипел, как бекон на сковородке, и осторожно прикрыл указательными пальцами пластмассовые уши Жопца. О том, что это могло показаться странным, речи даже не шло.  
Иветт, заметившая жест, не преминула воспользоваться случаем.  
  
\- Пиздец.   
  
Обеденное время все никак не кончалось. И Рис, загипнотизировано разглядывавший свой чай, вяло думал о том, чем займется, когда придет домой.  
  
Ему, лишенному простых низменных утех, оставались только книги и фильмы в качестве скромного вечернего досуга. Особенно после такой дерзкой попытки изменить привычный распорядок.  
  
С фигуркой Жопца Рис почти не расставался и брал бы ее, наверное, и в постель в качестве плюшевой игрушки на ночь, да только боялся сломать ненароком. С Жопцом Рис смотрел все свои любимые сериалы, ему же Рис читал книги, чтобы избавиться от скуки одиночества в пустой квартире, мистическим образом все больше уверяясь в том, что Жопец, несмотря на свою пластмассовую природу, прекрасно его понимает.  
  
Чтобы не сойти с ума окончательно, Рис вынуждал себя не разговаривать с ним по утрам, когда готовил себе завтрак.  
  
Ему уже больше недели никто не показывал фокусов - с проникновением или обычным петтингом. Жизнь Риса не особо баловала, и тот не привередничал. Наверное, именно на этом моменте карма поставила ему жирный-жирный плюс – за смирение.  
  
  
О том, что он оставил Жопца дома, Рис понял слишком поздно.  
  
И на конференцию, судя по всему, он по этой причине не попадал.  
  
«ЕСЛИ ТЫ РИЗИ  
ТО ТОЛЬКО С ЖОПЦОМ!»  
  
Ризи?  
  
Рис встал на пороге в конференц-зал и тупо уставился на табличку, пытаясь осознать. Отголоски дикой ночи в компании Вона и Иветт едва оставили его больную голову, а Риса, кажется, уже настигло очередное приключение. Рис, еще раз перечитав надпись на табличке, тупо кивнул и покорно пошел прочь.  
  
А что еще оставалось делать? Жопец был дома. А дом был в получасе езды через станцию Гелиос.  
  
Рис судорожно размышлял.  
  
За эту неделю ему пришлось несладко – с тех пор, как ожидание фокуса обернулось для него разочарованием и неприятной будней рутиной, Рис успел так провернуть самому себе мозг, что физическая и душевная усталость не оставляла его ни на секунду. Джека он готов был почти что ненавидеть. Но не в плане ненавидеть – а в другом плане: и, если быть честным, то и не ненавидеть вовсе, а обижаться, тихо и восторженно обожая.   
  
Практически ничего нового, не считая легкого флера порушенных надежд.  
  
Рис ткнул в кнопочку лифта, чинно дождался, пока откроются двери, и не успел сделать и шага. Что-то произошло, кажется, он вскрикнул, споткнулся, зубами ударился о чей-то локоть, снова чуть не упал и рассмотрел края маски на подбородке. Рис не успел даже среагировать, а его впечатали в стену спиной и, ухватив за плечи, встряхнули.  
  
Рядовое ежедневное потрясение?  
  
\- Бл… - Риса встряхнули еще раз. – Да, бл… - и еще.  
  
Рис умолк.  
  
\- Ризи. Тебе нельзя ругаться матом. Тебе не идет, - Джек уже панибратски обнимал его за плечи и тащил из закрывающегося лифта. Рис чувствовал боль в ноге (кажется, подвернул), у него ныл рот, и башка кипела от происходящего – по крайней мере, Рис очень предвзято надеялся, что происходило сейчас именно то, на что он надеялся.  
  
\- Я тебя звал, Ризи, - траурным голосом начал Джек. – Звал тебя, а ты даже не обернулся ни разу. Обидно, знаешь ли.  
  
\- Звали? – хрипло переспросил Рис как раз в тот момент, когда они свернули мимо таблички и запетляли по коридорам, по которым раньше Рису ходить не доводилось.  
  
\- О, вероятно, ты так задумался, что не услышал меня.  
  
Рис неловко пожал плечами.  
  
\- Простите, - он улыбнулся, бросил на Джека неуверенный взгляд. – И правда задумался о… всяком.  
Джек, хмыкнув, вдруг остановился открыл дверь странного вида подсобки и грубо затолкал туда Риса, следом шагая в темноту и закрывая за ними дверь.  
  
\- Да не грузись, тыковка. Я наврал – я не звал тебя.  
  
  
В представлении Риса все было не так. Он, конечно, не ожидал страсти, животного великолепного секса прямо на столе во время совещания или томных поцелуев под Элписом, но оперативность, с которой Джек начал действовать все же немного поразила его.  
  
Джек выудил из кармана смазку, презервативы, кинул их Рису и принялся раздеваться.  
  
\- Кексик, у тебя была четкая инструкция принести с собой сегодня Жопца, - он звякнул пряжкой, и взгляд Риса прилип к рукам Джека. – И ты, протаскав его с собой целую неделю, умудрился проебать именно тогда, когда не надо. Иногда мне кажется, что ты делаешь это специально.  
  
Рис шумно сглотнул, нелепо стоя со смазкой и гондонами в руках. Он судорожно пытался вспомнить, когда же он получал от Джека инструкцию принести Жопца именно сегодня.  
  
И что сейчас вообще происходило.  
  
\- Ты не нашел, - вдруг суровым тоном сказал Джек. Так, словно он из-за этого, внезапно передумал и намерился уйти. Но штаны снял, и Рис был вынужден поднять взгляд.  
  
\- В жопе у Жопца, Ризи. Хуизи. Я спрятал записочку. Это же очевидно. Там даже кнопочка есть под хвостом.  
  
В стальной голос закрались детские обиженные нотки. А Рис считал странным свои чтения книг пластмассовому единорогу.  
  
Рис хотел было нервно пригладить волосы, как он всегда делал, но руки у него оказались заняты, и он лишь бестолково потоптался на месте.   
  
\- Мне тоже раздеваться?  
  
Джек вскинул брови.   
  
\- А ты думаешь, я просто собрался похвастаться перед тобой? Для этого у меня есть Гиперграм.  
  
Рис поставил врученное на запыленный стол.  
  
Джек по всем меркам выглядел феерично. О теле Рис молчал – он с трудом заставлял себя отводить взгляд, не пялиться слишком долго и не воображать чересчур усиленно. Джек стоял практически голый в темной подсобке – в кедах и носках. Под пиджаком, жилетом и рубашкой, как оказалось, он носил еще и потрепанного вида свитер с символикой компании, который он почему-то предпочел не снимать. Вместо этого Джек протащил низ кофты через вырез для головы, и будь Джек какой-нибудь грудастой девицей, такой прием смотрелся бы преотлично. Джек – слава Гипериону, девицей не был, но жест заставил Риса разулыбаться и раскраснеться. Джек поразительным образом умел выглядеть грозно, нелепо и сексуально.  
  
Когда Рис остался в одних ботинках, Джек подошел к нему, схватил больно за плечи и колючим поцелуем впился Рису в шею. Рис мгновенно сдал все позиции.   
  
Наверное, где-то в глубине души Джек был вампиром – он долго мучил шею Риса, пока тот стонал, вертелся и млел от ощущения чужого стояка, упиравшегося ему в живот.  
  
Рис сначала боялся и ожидал, что весь этот фарс с проникновением мог пройти в духе приема у проктолога: повернитесь задом, нагнитесь, спасибо, что пришли.  
  
В действительности, когда эта часть началась, Рис даже не осознавал, где он и кто. Джек предсказуемо оказался агрессивным. Он кусался, царапался и лапал на славу, подперев Рисом стену. И Рис старался хоть что-то сделать в ответ, трогал и осторожно щипал, слабо контролируя свои мысли и действия.   
  
\- Прекращай думать, кексик, и возьми меня уже как следует за жопу, - пропыхтел Джек ему куда-то в шею и, схватив Риса за волосы, крепко присосался к его рту.  
  
А Рис взялся за его жопу. Крепкую, напряженную жопу, в которую так приятно оказалось вонзиться пальцами. Рис притиснул Джека к себе, простонав гортанно. Закинул ему на талию ногу, тут же соскользнувшую обратно.  
  
\- У тебя охуенные ноги.  
  
Джек шлепнул его по бедру открытой ладонью и расплылся в оскале. Из-за маски были видны только покрасневшие уши. Рис завороженно потянулся к ним губами, облизал горячую мочку, запустил язык в ухо.  
  
Джек принялся слепо шарить рукой по стоявшему рядом столу.  
  
\- Блять, - прошептал Рис, когда его выпустили, впечатали сильнее в стену и снова засосали, с языком.   
  
\- Не ругайся, - Джек укусил его за нижнюю губу. «Поворачивался задом» Рис сам, когда услышал тихий щелчок крышки от смазки. Джек присвистнул, то ли восторгаясь видом, то ли наслаждаясь проделанной работой – у Риса зад, истисканный, облапанный, уже наливался синяками. Джек от души ливанул смазки, пошелестел презервативом.  
  
Рис, стиснув зубы, пытался выровнять дыхание – то, что он так пристально рассматривал и что даже визуально казалось немаленьким, на деле оказалось еще больше. Джек однозначно жалел его – с десяток секунд, быть может, не больше, а потом принялся от души молотить бедрами, работая, как отбойный молоток. Он не стеснялся своего голоса, и они вдвоем орали, как парочка ракков в брачный сезон.  
  
Джек жгуче хлестал его по заднице, кусал мокрые от пота лопатки и иногда давал тупые стыдные команды, которые Рис исполнял, не задумываясь: раздвинуть руками свои ягодицы, сильнее прогнуться, наклонить голову, рассказать, какой у Джека великолепный член, описать, насколько Рису было хорошо сейчас – от великолепного члена Джека.  
  
Рис расфокусировано смотрел на свои подрагивающие колени, разглядывал выгнуты носки ботинок. Он вскрикнул, когда его больно ущипнули за соски, чуть царапнули. На Джека этот вскрик, кажется, подействовал сродни магии: он задвигался быстрее, за волосы потянул Риса, заставляя его выгнуться, прижаться худыми плечами к мягкой ткани свитера.  
  
\- Ризи, ох, Ризи, - зашептал ему Джек на ухо, Рис закатил глаза и, чуть покачнувшись, ухватился за пыльный стол, с грохотом падая на него спиной.  
  
Джек осторожно присел рядом, тяжело и жарко дыша.  
  
А Рис, кажется, кончил себе на ботинки.  
  
Собирались они долго. Джек, казалось бы, получив свое, все никак не унимался: трогал, щипал Риса, один раз даже дернул его за нос. Джеку в это время постоянно кто-то названивал – кто-то очень бесстрашный и настойчивый. И Рис подозревал, что Джек просто прятался от этого кого-то ответственного и приставучего, мастерски совмещая приятное с приятным. Джек, четыре раза сбросив звонок, на пятый раз, наконец, сдался и недружелюбно рявкнул:  
  
\- Блейк, какого черта! Занят. Я уверен, вы отлично справились и без меня. Табличка как табличка, не смей трогать, - собеседник принялся что-то долго и нудно рассказывать, Джек, слушая его, морщился устало. – Что посчитаешь нужным, кинь мне на стол – я посмотрю через часик. Прекрати мандеть, не порть настроение. Чао.  
  
\- Совещание, - вдруг запоздало вспомнил Рис. – Бл...  
  
\- Да в жопу все, - Джек, прервав его, отмахнулся, а потом пригладил Рису волосы. – Ничего особенно важного там не намечалось.  
  
Рис с улыбкой кивнул ему. Джек задумчиво поцокал языком.  
  
\- Ризи, я надеюсь в следующий раз ты не поступишь так опрометчиво и возьмёшь Жопца-младшего с собой, - заговорил он нравоучительным тоном. – Сегодня я простил тебя только потому, что ты, ебанько, так трогательно читаешь ему книги. Хорошие, кстати. Мне очень нравятся.  
  
Забытое совещание оказалось не самым страшным открытием в пост-коитусе. Краснея, Рис заблеял.  
\- Ты… вы… ты знаешь, что я читаю ему?..  
  
Джек промолчал, но очень многозначительно усмехнулся.  
  
\- А сериалы как? – решился Рис.  
  
\- Отличные сериалы, - одобрительно кивнул Джек. – Особенно «My little Skag».  
  
Рис весело рассмеялся и посмотрел Джеку в глаза.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Тот поиграл бровями, а потом вдруг обхватил лицо Риса двумя руками. Большим пальцем он погладил удивленно приоткрытые губы, поцеловал крепко и коротко.  
  
\- Кексик, - промурлыкал Джек, - помнишь, я говорил тебе не материться?  
  
Рис завороженно кивнул, вобрал покорно палец в рот, всосал с мягким чмокающим звуком. Джек смотрел на это с недобрым прищуром.  
  
\- Еще раз услышу, как ты ругаешься, - он подступил чуточку ближе, прижимаясь к груди Риса. – Я отхлещу твою милую мордашку, а потом больно выебу твой чудненький рот.  
  
Рис с трепетом закрыл глаза и выпустил мокрый палец изо рта. Джек тут же мазнул Риса по щеке, оставляя холодный след.  
  
\- Понял? – ласково спроси он.  
  
Джек отлично умел находить предлоги.  
  
Рис чувствовал, как у него горит лицо. Он неуверенно кивнул, а потом смущенно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Конечно, блять, - ответил Рис. – Я все охуительно понял.  
  
И в предвкушении и - совсем немного - в страхе закрыл глаза, увидев мельком, что Джек ухмыльнулся.  
  
Рис слишком любил фокусы с проникновением, чтобы упускать такой шанс.


End file.
